Forget That Girl
by Amanda9
Summary: A Gunmen Valentine's Day. Please R


****

Forget That Girl

By: Amanda Paweska

****

Feedback: PLEASE!! GreenFreakgirl@tomgreen.com

****

Disclaimer: the usual…..not mine. Lucky CC!!

****

Rating: PG (language) 

****

Summary: A Gunmen Valentine's Day. 

****

Date Finished: January 5, 2002

The sound of Michael Bolton flowed up the stairs of the warehouse to the living quarters. 

"What the hell?!" Langly was disgusted by the adult contemporary noise invading his strictly punk zone. He paused the computer game to go in search of whom ever was disrupting the sanctity of his room and ears. 

On venturing down into the work area he saw just who was responsible for the god awful noise: Jimmy, Byers and Frohike. The three of them were sitting around listening to that god fore-saken music, almost sulking. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

The three men looked up at him, all shrugged and looked back at the floor. They were all somber. Ever the usually flamboyant Jimmy was oddly depressed. 

"What's wrong with you guys? Why are you listening to this crap?" Langly turned the stereo off. 

"It's February 14th," Jimmy's voice was barely audible. 

"Is there a point to that?" Langly crossed his arms over his chest, "It's just a Thursday."

Frohike huffed, "It's more than just any other day of the year you Hippie jerk."

"Why? Cuz it's _Valentine's Day_? The world wide CROCK that says today, and only today, out of the other 364 days of the year is the day for love and that crap?" Langly began to rant. 

"It is a little more than that Langly," Byers sighed. 

The younger man glared over at him.

Shaking his head, Byers explained, "All this emphasis on love and couples really gets to you during this time."

"You're all sitting here sulking?" Langly said with a laugh. 

"Listen buddy, it's not _sulking_, it's quietly dealing," Frohike defended. 

"Dealing? Uh huh," Langly rolled his eyes, "Just what do you have to _deal_ with?"

"Un-required love," Jimmy replied. 

"Don't you mean, unrequited love?" Langly remained judgmental, "Do you even know what it means, professor?" 

Jimmy shyly shrugged. "I know what I feel," he whimpered. 

Langly threw his hands up in disgust, "You guys are pathetic." 

"Why because we happen to feel a little melancholy around this time of year?" Byers defended now. 

"No, because the three of you are sitting around pouting over, my guess, three women," Langly slumped down onto a chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yves, Scully and Suzanne."

The three men said nothing looking uncomfortable, confirming what Langly had said. 

He huffed and shook his head, "Jesus."

"Haven't you ever been in love Punkass?" Frohike shot back, "And not had it returned."

"Aw boo fucking hoo," The reply surprised the three. "So, let me get this straight Doohickey, you're sitting stewing about Scully knowing full well that the two of you never had a chance, not that you really wanted there to be, but are at least great friends now and most importantly allies." 

Frohike had nothing to say in reply, and hated it. The dumbass was right. 

Langly turned the chair to face Jimmy, "And you man have got to be the densest human being alive!"

Jimmy looked at him with confusion.

"You're sitting here sulking for no reason!" he through his arms in the air, "As weird as it is, Yves is totally into you! It could only be clearer if she literately threw herself at you!"

Jimmy cheeks blushed. 

Langly then turned the chair, and attention, to Byers.

"What are you going to claim to know about my life?" the bearded man crossed his arms defensively over his chest. 

"Well, for one thing, you had the confirmed affection," Langly replied smugly.

"Only to have it taken away for me, twice," Byers kept his calm exterior, "But have YOU ever felt that? Being in love just to have it taken away?"

"well…..no. I've never had it," Langly avoided looking at the other man.

"Yeah..…and that B.S. about it being better to have loved and lost….." Byers had to regain himself, "That's just what it is. Bull Shit!" 

"But at least you had someone for sometime! I've been alone for over thirty fucking years!" Langly hadn't realized the longevity of his 'dry spell' until he said it out loud. The revelation made him slump in his chair.

"…..But she left…."

"But you still have your "SOMEDAY" and you've been happy with that!" the younger man went back into rant mode, "Frohike," he swirled the chair to face to oldest man, "You might not have Scully, but it's not like you don't have that well used black book!"

Frohike slide his hand into his jean pocket, pulling out the item in question with a smile, "Good point Hippie. I'm gonna call…" he flipped through the pages, "Ninaa." He left for the phone.

Langly turn to Jimmy, "Like you have any reason to be alone on _Valentine's Day!_ You're a freaking jock! You could walk outside and be like jumped by millions of girls!!" He was almost screaming. 

Jimmy was blushing, the way the big guy usually does when he thinks or talks about girls. 

"Just go!" Langly ordered him, "and stop flaunting the fact you're a fucking god in my face!"

The big luge shrugged and did what he was told, like a well-trained puppy.

Again the chair creaked over to Byers and the blonde man's eyes burned into the other man.

"Okay, I'll email Susanne," Byers slowly backed out of the room, with a small smile thinking of how she could be doing the same now. 

Langly sat in the chair, alone in the middle of the room. He slowly looked around, "My god…..I'm all alone, on Valentine's Day." He had no black book, he wasn't a sex magnet, and he had no long distance love of his life. He was alone. His lips quivered as he slowly reached to switch the stereo back on. *sigh*

****

The End

Note: The title is from the Monkees song, "Forget that Girl". 


End file.
